Stupid Johnny
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Johnny bukannya tidak senang dan mau lari dari kenyatan, dia cuman kaget saja. [Johnny Seo x Ji Hansol/(JohnSol)/NCT]


**Stupid Johnny**

 **Johnny Seo x Ji Hansol (JohnSol)**

 **Romance, fluff ea eaa xD**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BxB, typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia menunjuk pria cantik didepannya ini ragu. Memandang dari atas ke bawah dan begitu seterusnya hingga berulang kali.

"K-kau hamil?" cicitnya dengan bibir agak kaku. Sedangkan pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya sejak dua tahun lalu itu mendesah keras dan mengangguk.

"Ini sungguhan?"

"Aku sudah mencoba tiga kali, John. Dan hasilnya semua sama. Positif! Kau ingin aku mencoba _testpack_ yang ke empat langsung didepanmu, huh?" sungut pria cantik bernama Hansol itu kesal. Tapi setelah itu ia mengusap-usap perutnya dan menormalkan deru nafasnya agar normal kembali.

Johnny terdiam. Ia blank. Bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Sebentar. Aku butuh udara segar" Johnny berucap agak gemetar lalu berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan rumahnya dan Hansol.

Sepeninggal Johnny, Hansol langsung terduduk lemas di sofa _'Masa iya Johnny tidak senang kalau aku hamil, sih?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kaget, Hyung?"

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak, Jaehyun. Bukan begitu"

"Terus.. kau belum siap jadi ayah, ya?"

"Aku siap! Bahkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu!"

Jaehyun berdecak. Mug berisi teh hangatnya ia letakkan di atas meja dan menatap Johnny antara bingung dan sebal. Ngomong-ngomong, sobat nya yang satu ini kelihatan jelek sekali. Tatapannya kosong, baju yang biasanya selalu licin itu kini terlihat lecek dan kusut. Sekusut wajahnya pula. Sekarang pukul sepuluh malam, dan lima belas menit lalu Johnny tiba-tiba menggedor rumahnya dan hanya berbekal kata _**'Jung, aku mau curhat. Aku masuk, ya?'**_ dan setelah itu Johnny nyelonong begitu saja, duduk manis dengan wajah tertekuk. "Kalau kau senang, kenapa wajahmu frustasi begini?"

Johnny mendesah "Aku hanya.. shock saja" ucapnya lirih dan memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan anak kucing yang Jaehyun pikir tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

"Shock?! Hyung bilang shock? Astaga, kalau aku jadi Hyung, aku akan memeluk dan mencium istriku sampai sesak, bukannya malah lari ke rumah orang lain dengan wajah jelek seperti ini" cibir Jaehyun.

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk lemah "Aku sangat senang kau tahu! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini hanya terlalu terkejut! Aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit dan tiba-tiba Hansol meletakkan sebuah _testpack_ ke tanganku"

Dan sekali lagi pria seksi dengan kulit putih pucat itu mendesah malas. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Johnny tidak sopan "Eh, pak dokter. Kukira kau sudah membuat istrimu salah paham" ucapnya dan membuat Johnny langsung menatap Jaehyun tak paham.

"Hansol Hyung bilang dia hamil, lalu kau diam saja seperti orang bodoh. Dan parahnya lagi kau langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sudah jelas istrimu mengira kalau kau tidak suka dengan kehamilannya, dasar idiot!" sentak Jaehyun sebal.

Johnny memegang pundak Jaehyun dan membuat pria itu menatapnya "Kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya begini. Bukankah aku menantikan momen ini sejak lama?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat "Betul! Pulanglah dan minta maaf pada Hansol Hyung,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Johnny sebenarnya agak was-was waktu tangannya membuka pintu rumah. Ia pikir, ia bakal dilempar gelas atau piring atau apapun itu oleh Hansol, tapi nyatanya ia cuma disuguhi dengan suasana gelap. Maksudnya, lampu rumahnya mati semua.

Hansol sudah tidur. Pria itu tidur pulas dengan selimut tebal yang menggelung tubuhnya, Johnny rasanya jadi ingin menangis kalau teringat kejadian tadi. Dia bodoh sekali, eh tapi kalau ia bodoh kenapa dia bisa jadi dokter?-_-

Ia jadi gamang. Namun akhirnya Johnny lebih pilih tidur disamping istrinya sambil memeluk erat tubuh itu. Lihat, ia jadi ingin _**mewek**_ parah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, jam delapan. Johnny bangun akibat sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik gorden. Hansol sudah menghilang dan Johnny jadi panik sendiri.

"Hansol? Hansol, kau dimana?"

Johnny melewati dapur. Sudah ada segelas jus jeruk dan roti panggang untuknya, tapi Hansol tidak ada. Ia setengah berlari ke bagian samping rumah. Rupanya, Hansol sedang menjemur pakaian disana.

"Hfft, kukira kau kabur dari rumah" sahutnya kalem sambil mengelus dada. Paniknya langsung hilang. Ia mendekati Hansol dan membantu istrinya jemur-jemur pakaian.

"Heh? Kau ngelindur ya?" Hansol terkekeh pelan. Seperti tidak ingat kalau semalam ia sakit hati karena suami bodohnya ini.

"Kau marah?"

Hansol mendengus lalu menutup kepala Johnny dengan selimut yang seharusnya ia jemur tadi, ia memiting kepala suaminya di ketiak sampai Johnny berteriak heboh.

"Aduh, ampun. Sakit. Hansol, lepaskan aku! Aku tahu aku memang menyebalkan, tapi begini-begini aku suamimu. Kalau aku mati-"

"Apa? Apa? Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Hansol bersungut-sungut. Tapi lama-kelamaan tangannya ia lepas dari kepala Johnny dan membiarkan pria itu melempar selimut setengah basah tadi ke sembarang arah.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" Johnny menangkup ringan pipi Hansol "Bukannya aku tidak senang kalau kau hamil-"

"Tapi kau-"

Johnny mengapit bibir mungil Hansol menggunakan jarinya "Jangan salah paham. Apalagi sampai berpikir yang tidak tidak" ucapnya lembut. Hansol mengangguk kecil.

"Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa caranya bernapas, sayang" lanjutnya lagi kali ini sambil memutar bola matanya, lupakan tingkahnya yang sangat ooc semalam.

"Jadi, mari rawat bayi ini dan hidup lebih bahagia mulai dari sekarang"

Johnny melepaskan apitan jarinya dari bibir Hansol dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hansol tersenyum lebar di sela-sela ciuman mereka, dan tangannya lebih erat memeluk pundak Johnny. Sementara Johnny, sudah jangan tanya lagi. Ia menangis parah dari tadi.

Hansol yang lebih dulu menyudahi ciuman mereka dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipi Johnny "Sudah berhenti menangis, kau sudah besar John" lanjutnya dengan tawa berderai.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana _**nano-nano**_ nya hatiku, Hansol. Duh, kupikir kau bakal pergi meninggalkanku"

"Mana mungkin. Aku cuma cinta Johnny Seo" hiburnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Johnny "Tapi awas saja kalau kau pergi mendadak seperti kemarin!"

"Tidak, aku janji. Kalau aku lari, tendang saja pantatku, sayang"

"Omonganmu selalu saja tentang itu" Hansol memukul kepala Johnny. Johnny terkekeh lebar. "Sudah mandi sana"

Pria campuran amerika itu mengangguk patuh, sebelum ia melesat ke kamar mandi, Johnny mencium bibir Hansol lagi, lalu turun ke perut istrinya. " _Hmm, semoga laki-laki.._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : hello manteman, aku comeback dgn pair baru, yuhuuu~

a/n(1) : im sorry kalau ceritanya agak kurang ngeh, namanya juga masih adaptasi sama pair baru:') btw, beberapa bagian itu aku ambil dari fanfik ku yg judulnya 'luhan hamil' ehehe

a/n(2) : awalnya aku kepingin buat jaedo, tapi entah karena godaan apa aku bikin johnsol:') aku lagi kesengsem sama johnsol ih, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya

a/n(3) : yowes yo, aku menerima kritik dan saran, opo ae oleh, aku nerimo:')


End file.
